I'm So Happy To See You
by Jayda
Summary: Harry thinks his dad is dead, but is he? James comes to Hogwarts under a different name... Some OOTP spoilers
1. chapter one

Harry was depressed, really depressed. That wretched witch Umbridge had just caught him when he was attempting to have a conversation with his godfather, Sirius Black, who is wanted by both the muggle world and the wizarding world. He was standing in front of Umbridge's desk, which had the label 'headmistress' on it in big, bold, shiny, golden letters, as if she was afraid people will not be able to see it.  
"So, Mr. Potter, did you think that you could do this little, scheme, should I say," Umbridge smirked, "Without me detecting it? Just who do you think you are? I have charms upon charms set in my office in case something tries to break in."  
Harry didn't say anything, he could bring himself to actually have a civil conversation with Umbridge, he knew that if he did say something, he there would probably be an argument between the two of them, a big one, no doubt.  
"Tell me Harry, who were you trying to contact? Albus Dumbledore? Hagrid? Sirius?" Umbridge asked as she drew out her wand. "I don't have any Veritaserum right now, and to brew another bottle quite a long time, so I think that the Cruciatis Curse will do nicely to loosen your tongue, would you say?"  
She was now aiming her wand around his body, obviously trying to find where it would hurt him the most, then her wand stopped at his torso, she drew a breath, and shouted, "Cruc-"  
The door to her office bursted open, a wizard wearing a velvet black robe came in, followed closely by Snape. To Harry's surprise, Umbridge looked a bit nervous, and had actually hid her wand away.  
"This is ridiculous, you weren't just about to use the Cruciatis Curse on the boy, were you?" the wizard asked Umbridge, who was shaking her head violently.  
"Oh, no, no, that's illegal, I would never do something like that." Umbridge said in her fake cheerful voice, which obviously did not impress the wizard, because he frowned and pointed to the door.  
"Out, and never come back to Hogwarts again. If I see you here, you will have your wand snapped in two," He then whispered in a dangerously low voice, "and you know I'm not joking with you."  
"Yes, yes of course, I'll just get my things, and, er" Umbridge didn't finish the sentence, for the wizard in front of her was glaring at her, and she immediately rushed out of the door.  
"Shall I leave you two alone, then?" Snape asked, and in a voice that sounded like he might actually show some respect to the man in front of him who had just sacked Umbridge.  
"Yes, Sev, you do that." The man said in a much softer voice as if he had never had that outburst.  
"See you around then." Snape said as he turned to leave.  
"Close the door on your way out, Sev." The man said, while taking a seat in Umbridge's chair.  
'Sev? The guy had the guts to call his potions master Sev? And he's not blasted into pieces yet? Who is he?' Harry wondered as he looked at the man, trying to remember where he had seen the face before, but it did not help at all.  
"Mr. Potter, take a seat." The man said as he waved his wand to conjure up a chair.  
Harry sat down and tried not to stare at the man, as much as he wanted to get even a glance at his face.  
He waved again and all Umbridge's things disappeared, instead, there were bright gold and red decorations, a shelve full of books, another full of potion ingredients, a closet, and a couple of comfy-looking couches.  
'Was he a Gryffindor before?' Harry wondered.  
"So, Harry," The man paused to look at his face, then grinned, "I'm going to be your new headmaster and Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, how do you feel about that?"  
"Nothing really," Harry said, he didn't really want to talk to anyone, "Are you the High Inquisitor as well?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes I am." The man said, "You may address me as Professor Seleo, or simply Seleo if you wish, I don't care either way."  
"Er, sure, er, Professor Seleo." Harry said, he wasn't sure what he should call him.  
"Very well, go back to you Common Room now, I'll see you tomorrow in class." Seleo said casually.  
"Right," Harry said as he turned to go, "Er, thank you professor, I don't know what could have happened if you didn't show up in time."  
"Sure thing, I never did like Umbridge much, too picky, and always nosey too." He said and then chuckled, "Where do you reckon she'll go?"  
"Back to where she belongs," Harry said, then remembered that he didn't know where she belongs, "Er, probably to Fudge."  
"Yes, that's what I would say, probably, but you never know." He muttered, more to himself than to Harry.  
"Right then, you're free to go." Seleo said, then turned his attention to loads of paper works on his desk, muttering to himself as he worked.  
  
Harry went back to the Common Room, which was filled with people to find out what had happened, apparently, words had leaked out that Umbridge had just been sacked, and Harry was there to watch, again, Harry found himself the center of attention, which he did not like.  
They kept on hitting him with waves of questions, until finally when professor McGonagall came in and told them that she would take fifty points off from Gryffindor if they didn't all go to bed in 3 minutes, and that, of course, quieted everyone down as they all went to their dormitory.  
Harry had difficulties sleeping at night, Seleo had asked him how he feels about him being the headmaster and one of the professors, and he had saved him from probably what would turn out to be a murder case. He had felt comfortable talking to him, Harry had saw Seleo as a father for himself more than anything, what does all these mean? Harry thought about it over and over again till he fell asleep at almost dawn.  
  
Harry didn't go to breakfast the next day, he was too sleepy to care, but by the time they had finished History of Magic with Binns, he was starving. He only hoped that he would not pass out in Defense Against Dark Arts.  
He walked into the classroom, which was already half filled with people, and found a seat between Ron and Hermione. At the exacted second that the class started, Seleo walked through the door in a way that made Harry think of Snape.  
"Right then," Seleo said, "As you all know, you're welcome to refer to me as Seleo or professor Seleo, I don't really care, and I'll be teaching your class. Now, I've combined Gryffindor with Slytherin, of course, I hope you don't mind."  
He waited for a response, and most people didn't answer him. Surprisingly, he took a seat at his desk, "Well, I guess we can just sit here and wait for the bell."  
Ron reached for his book bag to get something to read after about two minutes of sitting there doing nothing.  
"Five points off Gryffindor," Seleo said, "When I said sit, I meant sit and nothing else, do you see me doing anything else except for sitting here, Mr. Weasley?"  
"Er, no sir." Ron said, blushing.  
"Good then sit and wait for you responds then." Seleo said.  
"We don't mind sir," more people said, but most people still kept their jaws shut.  
More points were deducted from Slytherin and Gryffindor as people who didn't answer got rest less and started to whisper, or try to whisper.  
After about ten minutes or so, everybody had given in and answered the professor. Harry, who didn't want to answer, was blackmailed into answering by Hermione, who whispered the threat of not letting him copy her History of Magic notes, Seleo didn't hear this, or maybe he had but simply choose to ignore it, either way, the threat has gotten Harry to answer, and soon the class was starting.  
"Very good, that took less time than I thought, from what I heard, Sev, er, professor Snape has told me that these two houses never got along well, I intend to change that." Seleo said as soon as everyone has replied to his question earlier.  
"Now, let's start, today you will be learning how to shield yourself, in other words, the Shield Charm. Now, the word is Protego and the trick is timing, you must ready yourself for the perfect time to use the charm, using it too soon or too later could cause it to only reflect half of the curse, and your aim is to reflect the whole curse back to your enemy. Any volunteers for doing the demonstration?" Seleo looked around, nobody had put their hand up, Harry had a feeling that he was going to do what he had done before, and Harry was right.  
Seleo had turned to sit back at his desk, "Well, how do you expect me to teach you when you don't even want to learn? I suppose we could all sit and-"  
Seleo didn't need to finish his sentence, because Harry had put his hand up, he hated sitting there doing nothing, and he had thought that it would be fun trying to out do his teacher. The main reason holding him back was Malfoy, he was a bit afraid that he would make a fool out of himself and cause Malfoy to have another excuse to provoke him in the hallways.  
"Yes Mr. Potter," Seleo had grimaced when he was saying his name, as if it brought back some very painful memory, "Would you like to assist me then?"  
Harry nodded, he didn't really want to talk to the man who hates saying his name, and probably hates him altogether.  
"Good, come up here, wand out." Seleo has stood up from his desk and was now in front of the class, "Very good figure. Figure is very important when you're doing a spell, it will help you to bring out the magic, or it could make your spell go horribly wrong sometimes."  
Seleo was now holding his wand also, and standing gracefully in front of Harry, who was a bit nervous about fighting his own professor.  
"Now, we'll do this as if we were dueling, because that's when the Shield Charm is often needed. I trust that you have been told about dueling?" Seleo asked.  
"Yes, but by Lockhart." Harry said.  
"Oh, well, er, I'm sure that'll be ok, all wizards duel the same no matter how bad they are."  
At that, Seleo had earned some hisses from the girls in the class, "Yes, I have to say that he is a lady's man, but he is absolutely dreadful at teaching and spells, isn't he?"  
Nobody could argue with that, Lockhart had thought that Pixies were dangerous, which proved what Seleo was saying.  
"Now, let's get on with the lesson, shall we?" Seleo had asked, but it wasn't really much of a question.  
Harry and Seleo had bowed to each other, then turned to walk 3 steps, turned to face each other again, and positioned themselves.  
"Now Mr. Potter, I will be doing a simple stunning spell on you, and you will be trying to reflect it back to me."  
"Yes sir." Harry said, he felt a lump in his throat, and an uneasy feeling he had in his stomach.  
"Ready then," Seleo paused, "You all know of course, that in a duel nobody is going to tell you what they're going to do, let alone ask if you're ready."  
"Yes sir." Harry wasn't really sure if that had been meant for the class or him, but he was the only one who answered.  
"Now, then, that was lame." Seleo said, "You all should know to never take your eyes off your opponent, even if you're speaking to your students, so therefore, I can't turn to you when I speak, but I still expect an answer."  
"Yes sir." Everyone in the class shouted.  
"Good," His eyes have yet to leave Harry's, "Ready Mr. Potter, on three. One, two, stupefy."  
"Protego." Harry shouted, hoping that the stunning course wouldn't hit him, it didn't, well, a bit.  
"Right, good job on a first try, Mr. Potter." Seleo said, now standing up straight and smiling, "You've reflected half the curse, which is why you're not stunned right now, but you've only reflected half, which is why you're not feeling very well and I'm standing here in perfect health condition."  
Harry heard a snicker from one of the students, he turned his head, and saw immediately that it was Malfoy.  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for volunteering, I do need another demonstration, come up here then." Seleo said, Harry turned to look at him, caught his eyes, and could have sworn that Seleo winked at him like he had seen so many times in his dream like his father would have done to him.  
Draco Malfoy walked slowly up to the front of the class, and went through the duel with Seleo, he hadn't even manage to reflect half of the curse, and it was not a simple stunning curse that Seleo had used on him. It was an Itch Charm, which makes the victim terribly itchy, the charm it self lasts for about 2 hours, and Seleo has no intention of performing a counter curse on Malfoy.  
By the end of the class, everyone has gone through the Shielding Charm, a few were able to reflect half of it, but some, like Neville, couldn't even say the charm right. Seleo has added 20 points to Slytherin, and 25 points to Gryffindor. "A thank you gift for Mr. Potter to first volunteer." Seleo had explained when the Slytherins complained.  
The next was double potions also with Slytherin, Harry was surprised to find out that Seleo will be inspecting Snape's class.  
Seleo was sitting comfortably at Snape's desk when the class began, and Snape bursted through the doors as usual. He glanced at Seleo, sitting at his desk, but didn't say anything. Instead, he turned to the students, "We'll be making the Dreamless Sleeping Potion today, it's quite complicated, so try and follow the instructions, and Mr. Longbottom, if the cauldron explodes again, I will have to minus fifty points from Gryffindor. Do you understand me?"  
"Y, Yes sir." Neville said in a higher-than-normal voice.  
"Begin with your potion, you have the two whole blocks." Snape said, then turned to face Seleo.  
"Quite a class you have here, Sev." Seleo said, grinning.  
"You have the same class that I do Seleo." Snape said, and walked pass him to sit down at his desk. "Do me a favor and make sure that they don't blow up the dungeon, will you?"  
"Don't worry, I'm sure none of them are as clumsy as you are," Seleo said, paused to watch Snape for a second, "You did, after all, blow up the lab in your second year."  
Giggles could be heard from the students, Harry was having his own difficulties with suppressing his laugh.  
"Yes, I'm sure the students don't need to know that." Snape stared at Seleo, "So just do whatever it is that you do, and go."  
"Fine," Seleo said, "But what did you add to your potion? I just have to know."  
"Nothing, my wand slipped. Now go and check on them, it's been ten minutes, and this is usually when things go horribly wrong."  
"If you say so, Sev." Seleo said, and started to stroll along the rows of students, correcting their potion here and there.  
He walked to Harry, and chuckled when he saw his potion. "Mr. Potter, the potion is not meant to be red, it's suppose to be clear, what happened?"  
"I don't know sir," Harry replied, he really doesn't, he had followed every instruction on the board.  
"Er, Sev, why would a potion be red?" Seleo turned to the front desk.  
"Red? It's probably because he didn't add the powdered moonstone, so it doesn't turn clear." Snape said without lifting his head up. Harry was shocked to see that his potions professor had his head down and was resting on his desk, looks like he was almost about to fall asleep too.  
"Who's potion turned red?" Snape asked.  
"Harry Potter." Seleo said, that was the first time Harry had heard him speak his full name.  
"Like father like son, then." Snape said.  
"I thought James was quite skilled at potions." Seleo said, Harry jerked his head to look at him, 'he had known my father.' Harry thought.  
"James skilled at potions?" Snape was now walking over to where Seleo stood, which was right beside Harry, "James was good at transfiguration, sure, Defense Against Dark Arts, yeah, a bit, but not Potions, I ought to know, that was where I was best."  
"Of course, Sev, of course, but James hadn't blown up the lab, did he now?" Seleo said. By now, students were looking their way.  
"I've told you, it was an accident, and your were-wolf is okay now, isn't he?" Snape raised his voice a bit, which was highly unusual.  
"He would have been better off without that scare on his leg." Seleo was now too, shouting a bit.  
Snape didn't say anything, he looked around, and the students went back to their potion immediately.  
"I said I didn't mean to, how was I suppose to know that." Snape didn't even finish his sentence, because Neville's cauldron has just exploded, and the poor boy was terrified.  
"Fifty points off of Gryffindor." Snape roared in rage.  
"Fine, be that way Sev, fifty points off of Slytherin." Seleo bellowed in equal rage.  
"What for?" Snape had just regained his cool, but he still looked like he was about to hex Seleo any time now.  
"For blowing up the dungeon," Seleo said, "Old Hammet didn't minus points for that, did he now."  
Seleo turned to leave, but not before doing something to Snape, "Stupefy." He yelled.  
"Protego." Harry heard Snape yell just in time to reflect the whole curse back to Seleo, who had gracefully dodged it, causing it to hit the back wall.  
"And that students, is how the Shielding Charm is done." Seleo said just before he took his leave.  
"What are you all gawking at? Get back to work. Twenty points off of both houses." Snape shouted before turning back to his desk.  
The Slytherins looked horrified, their own head of the house, taking points off, guess there is a first for everything.  
Harry could not but notice that Snape was not as mad as he appeared to be, he seemed to have a smirk on his face when he turned for his desk.  
  
By the end of the day Harry was starving, he was like a pig when they were at dinner, much to Hermione's disgust.  
They went up to their usual spots in the Common Room, and finished up their homework, Ron was anxious because he has Quidditch practice later on, "You know what you should do, Harry," Ron said just before he left. "You should ask Seleo to let you lot back on the team, I think he likes Gryffindor, and besides, we still haven't found a seeker or beaters yet."  
"I think that's a great idea, Ron." Hermione said, "Really Harry, you should do that right now."  
Harry thought about it for a minute, and then agreed with Hermione, "Ron, go ahead, hopefully I'll be joining you later."  
Harry ran to Seleo's office, and was hoping that he could persuade him to let Harry back on the team again. He knocked three times, and the door opened, "Come on in." Harry heard Seleo's voice.  
"Er, professor Seleo, sir," Harry said, he was suddenly really nervous. "I was, er, wondering if, er, you see, Umbridge had banned me, Fred and George from playing Quidditch, and I was wondering if you could let us back on the team."  
"She banned you from playing Quidditch?" Seleo asked, he seemed really angry.  
"Yeah, she said we're not allowed to play, and locked out broomsticks away." Harry said.  
"Sure, you can play again, follow me, I'll go and get your broom." Seleo rose from his seat and went straight for the dungeons, "What position do you play, Harry?"  
"Seeker," Harry said.  
"Just like your father, he would have been proud of you." Seleo said.  
"You knew my father?" Harry asked, curious.  
"Yes, very well." Seleo said, "I was very close with your father."  
"Then you know he's a jerk, from what he did to Snape." Harry said.  
"Professor Snape, Harry." Seleo said, he sounded a bit guilty. "Your father didn't mean to, he was immature."  
"I'm the same as his age right now, you don't see me doing that to anybody." Harry said bitterly.  
"Harry," Seleo had stopped and turned to him. "Your father is forgiven for what he has done by Severus already, I'm hoping you would forgive him too, for just being a bastard."  
"He was NOT a bastard, he was just being immature, like you said earlier." Harry shouted. He still didn't like anyone insulting his family members.  
"If you say so." Seleo said happily, and Harry realized that the insults were just a way to make him admit he doesn't hate his father.  
"So, you seem very close with Sn, Professor Snape too." Harry said.  
"I am, we're half brothers." Seleo said, "But don't tell anyone, he doesn't like people to know that he still have human emotion left in him."  
They both chuckled at that, and Harry was surprised to see that they have arrived at the dungeon already.  
Their broomsticks were nailed to the wall with some massive nails, and then bonded with steel chain.  
"Do you think you can get that out, Sir?" Harry asked, he then realized that he had sounded extremely rude to his teacher, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound rude."  
"Don't worry about it, I think I can get it out, do you still want your broom in one piece?" Seleo asked.  
Seleo took one look at Harry and started laughing, Harry didn't know that it was meant to be a joke, and thought that Seleo has to break his broomstick, and he looked absolutely terrified at that thought.  
"Don't worry, I was just joking, here." Seleo muttered something under his breath, the chains and nails fell off the wall immediately.  
"Thank you professor." Harry said, he wanted to hug Seleo, but controlled his urge.  
"Sure thing, hey, is that a firebolt? Did Sirius buy you that?" Seleo asked."  
"Yeah, he did," Harry answered, confused, "How did you know?"  
"Er, I was close with your father, and Sirius was like James' twin, if you befriend one of them, you befriend both of them." Seleo said.  
"He's innocent." Harry said, he wasn't sure what made him say it out loud, or what made him trust Seleo with that information.  
"I know," Seleo said, "If you really knew Sirius, or James for that matter, you would know that the man is innocent."  
"Were you a Marauder?" Harry suddenly asked as they made their way up.  
"Yes." Seleo said, then chuckled, "I suppose you have the cloak and the map?"  
"Yeah, Dumbledore gave me the cloak in my first year, and the Weasley twins gave me the map in my third year."  
"The Weasley twins? Fred and George? How did they get the map? I thought Filch had it."  
"He did, but they managed to, er, borrow it." Harry suddenly realized that he was trusting the man with information that he wouldn't even tell Dumbledore.  
Seleo noted the expression on Harry's face, "Don't worry, I was quite the trouble-maker when I was here, so I don't think I'll punish the twins just yet."  
Harry grinned at that, he had a feeling that Seleo was quite trustworthy the first time he saw him, and this has proven him to be right.  
"Harry," Seleo said, going on to first names, "Do you really hate your father?"  
"No, I'm just surprised that he would do something like that to Professor Snape, but at least my mom was decent."  
"Yes, Lily was always the wise one," Seleo murmured, more to himself than to Harry. "Oh, go on and practice Quidditch now, go on, you don't want to be late."  
Harry walked away, he had a feeling that he went a bit too far in bringing back Seleo's memories, but nevertheless, he found himself thinking about the man, Seleo has to be working for Dumbledore, he just has to be.  
  
The whole Gryffindor team was thrilled with the idea of Harry and the Weasley twins coming back on the team, "So now we'll be able to beat the Slytherins for sure, right Harry?" Fred had asked before the practice, he was in a really good mood, as were all the other Gryffindors.  
Harry had to admit, they have a really good team this year, with three Weasleys and himself on the team, not to mention three fabulous chasers, not to mention Ginny could always fill in for one of the chasers if something went wrong, Harry had no doubt that they'll make a great team, even without wood.  
Quidditch practice was really really great for Harry, he had missed flying around on his Firebolt, since it was locked up in the dungeons, and he had missed all the stunts he could pull off when he was on a broom.  
After the practice, he went straight back to the Common Room to finish his homework, which was mainly the four-feet long potions essay on how the moonstone was able to help in potion making.  
He went to bed very late that day, thinking about what has happened so far; he was banned from playing Quidditch ever again in his life by his professor; he was rescued by a stranger from the Cruciatis Cruse that one of his professors had been trying to put him through, and he met a really wonderful professor who helped him to be released from the Quidditch ban, not to mention that the new professor makes Harry feel all warm inside, like the father-figure that was missing from his life. 


	2. chapter two

**Forgot this in the first chapter, "Don't own anything, just doing this for fun. JK Rowling owns mostly everything except for plot and some OC.**  
  
The next week passed without any interruptions, except for the occasional pranks that Peeves pulled.  
Time flew by as Harry did his homework, attended to classes and Quidditch practice, about a week before Halloween, Harry had another one of his vision/dream of Voldemort.  
  
"My Lord, are you sure that is wise?" One of the Death Eaters asked Voldemort. They were standing in a semi-circle around the Dark Lord, and every one of them seemed nervous.  
"Are you questioning my command, Avery?" Voldemort whispered, "Crucio." He sent towards the Death Eater, it was about 30 seconds before he lifted the curse, the Death Eater kneeled on the floor, kissing Voldemort's hem of his cloak.  
"Thank you my lord, thank you. It won't happen again, you are the wisest…" He stopped abruptly when Voldemort held up his hand.  
"It is decided then, we attack Hogwarts at the night of Halloween. Go and warn your children or do whatever you want, you have a week to prepare."  
"And the warts my lord?" Harry recognized the voice as Malfoy's.  
"I have found a way around them. All you need to do is bring your wand." Voldemort spat before he turned around, "Go and do what you have to, meet me here at the night of Halloween."  
  
Harry woke up with a jerk, something happened in his dream, he couldn't remember what, but something important happened.  
Halloween, what was it about Halloween that was so important? O, that's right, Voldemort was planning on attacking the school at the night of Halloween. He has to tell someone about this.  
His first thoughts went to Dumbledore, but then remembered that he's not in the school anymore. Seleo then, he had seemed trustworthy.  
He quickly pulled out his invisibility cloak from his trunk, and rummaged through his belongings to find the Marauder's Map.  
He walked silently out of the Gryffindor Common Room, and went straight to the Headmaster's office, checking the map at every turn and corner, thankfully, the only ones in the hallway was his and professor Binns.  
He stopped in front of the Gargoyles guarding the door to the headmaster's office, and guessed every candy he could think of, before realizing that Dumbledore is not there anymore, which means the password is not a kind of candy anymore.  
He swore under his breath. He didn't know what to do, he doesn't know who he could trust in the school anymore. He knew he could trust McGonagall, but he had no idea where her office was. Snape, he didn't like him, but he was his only hope. He knew where his office was, thanks to the incident in his third year, so it was all Harry could do to not run there. He walked quickly and silently, something he had lots of practice of during the past years at Hogwarts.  
He stopped in front of Snape's office, he didn't know if this is a good idea or not. He could always tell Seleo tomorrow at breakfast, but then decided against it. They needed all the time they could get, meaning that he should tell someone right NOW.  
He rapped on the door genteelly, and to his surprise, he heard somebody say, "Come in," and the door opened.  
He slipped into Snape's office, to find it warm and kind of cozy. There were two sofas beside the fireplace, and Snape was sitting in the one facing Harry, playing chess with someone.  
"Potter! Why are you out of bed? Fifty points-" Snape did get a chance to finish his sentence.  
"Harry? Why are you here?" Harry recognized that voice as Seleo's. "Severus, wait and hear what he has to say."  
"Voldemort, he's going to attack the school at Halloween night." Harry almost shouted.  
"WHAT?" was the answer from both professors.  
"I knew I should have gone to the meeting today." Snape muttered to himself, but Harry caught it anyways.  
"what about the warts, there are hundreds of them!" Seleo asked, he was calm once again.  
"I don't know, but he said he found a way around them, and is going to attack on Halloween." Harry said.  
"Thank you for telling me this, twenty points to Gryffindor, however, I have to take away ten for being out of bed so late." Seleo said, as if they just had a normal, peaceful conversation.  
"Don't you understand, professor?" Harry shouted, "I didn't tell you so I could earn points, I told you so you could get ready for the attack! Why are you so calm?"  
"Yes, I'm sure it's a LOT better to panic and abandon the school." Seleo said again, smiling, "Don't worry Harry, I'll take care of things."  
"How? Put more warts up?" Harry asked, a bit embarrassed about what he had said to him ealier.  
"I'm afraid we can't prevent him from coming on to the grounds, not with only a week left, but I will prevent him from hurting anyone." Seleo said, then frowned, "Did he say how he's going to get around the warts?"  
"No, he just said he found a way around them, and he said all they needs to bring is their wand."  
"They? Who are they?" Snape asked, though he had a pretty good idea who 'they' were.  
"The Death Eaters, he has a lot of them." Harry said.  
"You don't think he's going to bring Dementors, do you?" Snape asked Seleo.  
"No, not this time. He will, in the future." Seleo said, then turned to face Harry, "Harry, I want you here everyday at seven in the afternoon, in Severus' office. I want you to skip Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic. Every time you have those courses or when you have free block, I want you in my office. Severus and I, we're going to train you so that you're ready. Since Voldemort is mainly after you."  
"Yes sir." Harry said.  
"Not a word of this to anyone, I will inform the teachers in the morning. Don't even tell Ron and Hermione, not to anyone. Not even Sirius or Remus, got it?" Seleo said.  
"Yes sir." Replied Harry.  
"Good, go back to bed, I'll write you a note so you don't have to use the cloak anymore, or the map for that matter." Seleo said as he bent down to write the not for Harry.  
"Thank you sir." Was all Harry could say, wondering how Seleo could have known about how he got here.  
"Don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow." Seleo said, and Harry knew it was his cue to leave. He went back to the Tower, and ventured into a dreamless sleep. Somehow, though he doesn't know how, Seleo's words had calmed him a great deal, and to think, no Divination till Halloween, it not really so bad.  
  
Back in Snape's office, the two men were sitting in complete silence.  
"When are you going to tell him, James?" Snape asked the man sitting in front of him.  
"Soon, maybe tomorrow, when he comes for his lessons." James Potter said.  
"I still hope you could have thought of a better than using your middle name, it's far too obvious, not to mention it sounds ridiculous." Snape said.  
"That was very nice of you," James smiled and said, "I still hope that you could have washed your hair once in a while, it looks so greasy, not to mention it will be good for your personal hygiene if you do wash it once in a while."  
"Shut up," Snape barked, and smirked after, "At least my hair is nice and neat, unlike yours."  
"Neat, yeah sure, but nice? I don't think so."  
So the conversation between James Seleo Potter and Severus Snape went on, while in their minds, they're both thinking about one thing. 'how are we going to get Harry ready in one week before the attack?'  
  
**I hope you enjoy the story so far, it's not slash between Snape and James, just so you know. Like I said, they're half brothers. Don't ask me where the idea of making the two of them related came from, it just popped into my mind. This is kind of in the middle of Harry's fifth year. I have read the fifth book, and I will make the ending similar to the fifth one, with Sirius dieing and Harry finding out why Voldemort wants to kill him. Dumbledore is going to return to the school soon, don't worry… Reviews please, tell me what you thought?** 


	3. chapter three

**OK, here's the third chapter, hope u enjoy it I don't own anything except for the plot and some OC names, JK Rowling owns everything, don't sue me!**  
  
Harry woke up next morning feeling a bit uneasy again, though he wasn't very sure what made him feel that way, it's really very strange, though everything in Hogwarts is a bit strange.  
Then he remembered, Voldemort is going to attack the school! He remembered seeing Seleo and Snape, seeing them making plans, plans involving him, well, a bit anyways.  
He got dressed and went to the Great Hall for breakfast; he has Care of Magical Creatures first thing in the morning and then Divination, which means he would be spending the whole morning with Seleo or Snape, or both of them.  
"Potter, meet me in my office as soon as you finish your breakfast, don't make me wait for you." Snape whispered to him from behind, causing whispers to go around the Great Hall.  
Ron and Hermione looked at Harry strangely, "What was that about? Surely you don't have detention with him in the morning?" Ron asked.  
"No, I, er, he needs to see me because, well, um," Harry was going to tell his best friends everything, but then felt someone looking at him, and turned to see Seleo shaking his head at him from the Staff Table.  
"It's about this essay that I wrote, you know, the one about the moonstone powder." Harry lied quickly, and caught a smile from Seleo.  
"Oh, ok. Be careful with him, Harry, don't get into anymore trouble than you are already in," Hermione warned.  
"How do you know he's in trouble? Maybe Snape is going to actually tell Harry that he's done well on his essay." Ron said, but then started laughing.  
"Yeah, and the next thing you know, he'll be washing his hair with soap instead of greasy." Seamus butted in on the conversation, having heard what Ron said earlier.  
"Yeah, that'll be the day," Dean said, and the three boys went into a fit of laughter.  
Harry didn't find this very amusing, he almost wanted to tell them that Snape is not really that bad, if Seleo could get along with him, then everyone should be able to.  
But then again, Seleo is not really very normal. He had been able to get into the headmaster's office when Umbridge was locked outside, which could only mean that Dumbledore really, really trust him.  
"Hey, you guys, I better get going, better not be late for him. Tell Hagrid that I'll probably not be there for the lesson." Harry said to his friends, who were still giggling like first year girls.  
"Bye Harry, good luck with Snape," Hermione had the sense to say to him before Harry left.  
"Luck, yeah, there's something that I'll need." Harry muttered as he went towards the dungeons.  
  
"Good to see you're on time." Snape said as he gave Harry permission to sit, "We shall start with hexes, jinxes and charms."  
"Yes sir." Harry said.  
Snape was about to say something, when the door bursted open and Seleo came in, "Good morning Harry, Sev."  
"Good morning, sir." Harry replied.  
"About time you got here, let's get started. Are you going to tell the boy, or do I have to show him?" Snape asked.  
"Tell me what?" Harry asked, confused.  
"Harry, you need to know that your father is still alive." Seleo said quickly, hoping that the boy would take this well.  
"He's dead," Is all Harry said, determined and calmly, "He's dead."  
"No, Harry. He's alive and well." Seleo said, taking a seat in front of Harry.  
"No, he's dead. I was stupid enough to believe I saw him once, in my third grade, but it turned out to be myself," Harry paused, and saw that Snape raised an eyebrow, "Long story. Anyway, he's dead. I saw his ghost in my fourth year, when I dueled with Voldemort."  
"No Harry, you saw an image of him, not his ghost." Seleo said.  
"Even Dumbledore said he's dead, Sirius said so too, and besides, he would have came for me if he wasn't dead." Harry said painfully, no longer calm, "And if you're going to tell me that he lives on in our hearts and all that stuff, you may as well just get out, because I've only heard it about a million times."  
Suddenly, the door was slammed open, and a very tired looking Remus Lupin came in, followed by Snuffles.  
"Professor Lupin? Snuffles! What are you two doing here?" Harry asked, but didn't get an answer.  
"Severus, what is this about?" Remus asked, "It was full moon a couple of days ago, I'm still very tired. Why am I here?"  
"Why's Harry here? I thought this is about Voldemort's attack on the school, does he know?" Sirius asked as soon as he changed back to human.  
"I think you should meet Seleo, a very interesting name he has, don't you think?" Snape asked.  
The two men turned and saw Seleo grinning at them, "Who is he?" Sirius asked.  
"Our new Defense Against Dark Arts professor, and the new headmaster." Snape said, and a smile crept upon his lips, "You met before, don't tell me you don't remember."  
Remus studied the man before him, he has sandy brown hair, and crystal blue eyes, those eyes, they reminded him of-  
"Impossible. It's not possible." Remus muttered to himself, he then felt a wave of dizziness rushing to his head, and had almost collapsed if not for Seleo catching him right before his face have a close encounter with the carpet.  
"Watch yourself, Remus. You're probably still weak from the transformation. Do you want something to drink? Or eat?" Seleo asked when he settled Remus down in a couch near by.  
"No, thank you," Remus paused here, "How do you know about-"  
"I know lots of things. Don't even think about it Sirius, you can't pull anything in this room, there are warts all around, besides, the map is not in there." Seleo said just as Sirius raised his wand to unlock the drawer in hope of getting the Marauder's Map.  
"James," Remus whispered, "Only James had that kind of sense."  
"Wait a moment, what's going on here?" Harry asked impatiently, "Sirius, why are you here? You could get caught. Malfoy knows about you."  
"Just like your father, Potter." Snape whispered.  
"Well? Are you going to tell them? Or should I show them." Snape asked Seleo for the second time.  
"You tell them, I don't feel like talking right now, I've got to go and tell Albus about the dream Harry had." Seleo said, and started to head for the door.  
"You still haven't told him yet?" Snape asked, raising his voice a bit.  
"No, but I'm about to." Seleo said just as he walked out the door.  
"Git." Snape muttered, and turned to the three people waiting for an explanation impatiently.  
"Ok, what I'm about to tell you should not be repeated to anyone, not even your best friends," and at this, Snape glanced at Harry, "As Seleo started to tell Harry, James Potter is really still alive and well…"  
  
**Sorry, couldn't resist putting a cliffhanger, though I'm sure you already know whom James Potter is posing as…  
Next chapter should be up soon, unless there's something wrong with FF.net  
Reviews, Please, I'm begging for reviews!! ** 


	4. chapter four

**OK, fourth chapter up, thanks for all the reviews.  
I don't own anything, JK Rowling does.**  
  
"You see, Harry's dad, James, is alive, and he's in Hogwarts." Snape said.  
"That's impossible," Sirius and Harry shouted at once, then they both turned to Lupin, "What do you think, Remus?" Sirius asked.  
"I don't know what to think," Remus said. He could sense if people were lying to him, being a werewolf and all, and he knew that Snape wasn't lying, "Maybe James is alive."  
"I'm glad one of you decided to believe me." Snape said, before getting back to explaining things, "I'm not going to beat around the bush or anything, since we don't have much time. James' full name is James Seleo Potter. Only Dumbledore and I knew that apart from James."  
"So that man that was in here a second ago was James?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes, he couldn't tell any of you, because Dumbledore made him promise not to." Snape said, "It took quite a lot of convincing to make him understand why he must keep it a secret."  
"But how could he have came back from death?" Harry asked, finally letting all the information sink in.  
"He was never dead, and even if he was, I could have revived him with the same potion that the dark lord used." Snape said, "He was living in a mansion off in Rome, since there's less Death Eaters there."  
"He's been there for fourteen years, almost fifteen years?" Sirius asked, shocked.  
"Yes, we had to move him once in a while, but it's in the general area of Rome." Snape said.  
"He's been there for fifteen years, living in a mansion, while I was living in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years of my life, then moved to the second floor with bars on my window, treated like crap?" Harry yelled, startling everyone with his use of language, "What kind of father is he?"  
"Harry, you must understand that we had no choice," Snape quickly explained, noticing that several of his potions were already shattered into pieces, "We had to hide him from Voldemort until he was back to his full strength!"  
"Hide him from Voldemort? I had to face him THREE times in my four years here. He's tried to kill me at least FOUR times! You had to hide HIM from Voldemort? What about me?" Harry shouted, now standing up.  
"Harry, you have to understand that-" Snape started to say, but was interrupted when the door bursted open and in came James, with his hair as messy as ever, looking worried.  
"What happened in here?" James asked, but was suddenly overwhelmed by an over-excited Sirius hugging him, "I missed you too, Padfoot, but I can't breath anymore, and you're hurting my ribs."  
"James," Sirius whispered as he pulled away, "Where were you when I was been sent to Azkaban? They almost killed me in there, all because I was trying to avenge you."  
"Sorry, old friend. I was in really bad shape, I mean, would you be if you were hit by half an hour of the Cruciatus Cruses and then followed by a killing curse?" James said, it wasn't a question, "Took me nearly fourteen years to get over the killing curse and get back to health. Nearly killed me again when I found out you was in Azkaban."  
"What do you mean three Cruciatus Cruses and a killing curse. Nobody could have survived that." Remus said, getting up to hug James.  
"You know me, I'm not really nobody. It took a lot out of me to shield myself, but I did anyways, and-" James didn't finish his sentence, because he caught sight of Harry, "Goodness, you do look just like me. But you've got your mother's eyes. Emerald, exactly the same as hers."  
"Why do you care," Harry spat, not really thinking about what he's saying. "You've lived your last fourteen years not knowing, why the sudden interest?"  
"Harry." James doesn't know what to say, he blamed himself for everything that happened, it was his fault that Harry had to live with those horrible muggles, it was his fault that Harry had to face Voldemort along. It was his fault that Harry doesn't have a normal childhood, even for a wizard.  
However, he didn't have to think of something to say. Harry ran out of the dungeon, and though Sirius had made an attempt to stop him, he still got away and ran towards the Quidditch field.  
"James, you can't really blame Harry," Remus started, seeing James' scowl, "He's right, you know."  
"I don't blame him," James said, signing, "I just wish he would at least listen to my explanation, I know he would forgive me if he did."  
"So?" Sirius asked, grinning.  
"So what?" James said, a little annoyed.  
"What's you explanation?" Sirius asked, taking a seat once again and making himself comfortable.  
"Well, the reason Voldemort wanted to kill me was because I'm the heir of Gryffindor, and so is Harry, which is why he was willing to spare Lily." James started, "I don't remember everything, but that night was horrible, really horrible. Despise the charm, I had somehow always known that it was going to happen, I just didn't know it was going to be so soon." Flashback:  
Both James and Lily was sitting in the living room, playing chess when James heard something outside of the front door, "Lily, stay here, I'll go see what's wrong."  
"Sure James," Lily replied, looking a little worried, "And be careful, James."  
James made his way to the front door, but before he even opened it, he heard whispers, and felt a sudden cold chill.  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"James yelled as he drew his wand out.  
He held his wand in front of him, but was soon hit by a disarming charm as soon as the door bursted open, causing his wand to fly out of his reach and into Malfoy's hand.  
There was a crackle of high-pitched laughter, and before he knew it, he was hit with at least three Cruciatus Curses at once. Pain filled his body like never before, he longed to scream, but no sound reached his mouth. It seemed like after about forever, the curses were lifted. James raised his head, and was starring into the cold eyes of Voldemort.  
"James Potter," Voldemort sneered, "So we meet again, and under such interesting predicaments, wouldn't you say?"  
"Tom, I must say, you are getting better at your snappy remarks, at least you stopped with the 'James Potty', what a relief" James said, he had meant for it to sound cold and bold, but it came out barely a whisper, sounding very weak.  
"You fool!" Voldemort barked, "I have given you several chances to fight along side of me, where all your loved ones will be safe, but again and again you refused. This act of foolishness will cost you your life, as well as your son's."  
"I'd like to see you try to kill me, Tom." James said calmly, trying to buy more time for Lily and Harry to escape.  
"Very well," Voldemort said with a sign, "Avada Kedavra."  
James saw the green light coming towards him, he spent all his last energy putting up a shield, he didn't want to die, not when the wizarding world is in this kind of danger, not when Lily and Harry are both going to be in grave danger. He used the last ounce of energy he had, and put up a very strong shield around him, it was invisible to everyone except for himself.  
Unfortunately, it was not strong enough, and he was hit by part of the curse. Though a part is better than direct hit, he felt nothing, just numbness for a while. He could not keep his eyes open even though he tried and desperately wanted to.  
Darkness, that's all he knew for a while, a short while. A little after, he felt a boot make contact with his ribs, and felt pain beyond description.  
"He's dead for sure, my lord." Someone said, it sounded awfully familiar to James, but he just couldn't be sure.  
"Very good work, Wormtail." James heard Voldemort's cold, heartless sneer, and now, we shall go and pay Mrs. Potter and our young Harry a visit upstairs.  
Wormtail, it was Wormtail who betrayed him. James thought bitterly, and then he knew no more.  
He woke up in a bed, it was soft, and comfy. Though James felt like his head was going to explode anytime in the near future, he made himself open his eyes and sit up.  
Or at least try to sit up. He used his elbow to try and help himself, but no such luck. His arms were completely numb, and he could feel no part of his body.  
'so this is what a ghost would feel like,' He mused to himself, 'now all I have to do is float.'  
He found himself smiling, despise the situation. He tried to float, though he had no idea how, and the door opened.  
"What on Earth are you doing, James?" Dumbledore asked as soon as he saw James lying in bed, eyes opened wide and a silly grin on his face.  
"I'm trying to float," James said matter-of-factly, as if it should be obvious to anyone and everyone, "Like all ghosts do, do you think you can give me a hand, I have no idea how to float."  
"That would be because you are not a ghost, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, holding back a chuckle, "Why on Earth did you think you were a ghost?"  
"Albus, really," James said again, as if he was talking to a two-year- old boy instead of his mentor, "I was hit by a killing curse, of course I would be dead, which is why I can't feel any of my body parts at the moment."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"And then he told me that it was my shield that saved my life, apparently, my shield had my emotions in them, and the stronger the emotions are, the stronger the shields are, and at that time my emotions were especially strong, because I don't want to die, I guess." James concluded.  
"Wow, I had no idea, James." Sirius said, his jaw still open.  
"Sirius, close you mouth already." Remus whispered urgently to him before turning to James, "How do we know that you're not some death eater going around tricking us?"  
"I trust him, Lupin." Severus said.  
"I know you do, Severus," Remus replied, "It's just that, well, this is hard to believe, and your trust."  
"It's okay, I know what you mean." James said, "What do you want me to do for you then?"  
"Turn into Prongs," Sirius said, suddenly looking very stern, "Then we'll be sure."  
"Very well, as you wish." James said, and closed his eyes to concentrate, he usually doesn't need to, but so many things are happening at once, it's hard for him to concentrate at the moment.  
It was very fast, none of them caught what had happened, and a second later, a beautiful stag stood before them, head raised. He allowed Remus and Sirius to examine him for several minutes before turning back into James Potter once again.  
"James," Remus whispered, hugging his long-lost friend, "I can't believe it, all this time I've been trying to get over your death, you were living in Rome!"  
"Sorry, I really wanted to tell you, but then it took me nearly fifteen years just to get all my senses back. Then Dumbledore made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone." James smiled at his two best friends, "Then one day, Severus just came in and started shouting something about Harry in danger and how I have to get to the school, I transformed into Seleo, and flooed here as fast as I could. Almost gave me a heart-attack when I saw Umbridge pointing her wand at Harry, half the Cruciatus Curse already said."  
"This is great, we'll have so much fun, just like the old times." Sirius suddenly yelled, "Imagine all the pranks we can pull now, being adults and professors and all that. Just think about those rotten Slythe, oh, sorry Severus, didn't mean that, I meant Filch, just think of his face when we turn his cat white!"  
"I'm afraid that can't happen," Severus said, "As much as I want to see the blasted cat white, you two," He said, pointing at Sirius and Remus, "are a were-wolf and a convict on the run from the ministry of magic, you cannot stay at Hogwarts."  
"Not even if I'm Padfoot?" Sirius asked, but the question was directed more at James.  
"Nope, sorry Padfoot, from what I've heard, Malfoy knows about your form, and can easily report you if he sees you."  
"James," Remus suddenly said, "What are you going to do about Harry? He doesn't seem very happy to see you."  
"I don't know, I guess I'll tell him to stay after class and explain to him the situation or something." James said, thinking very hard, "The problem right now is the attack on the school.  
The four adults planed for the attack, knowing very well what Voldemort was going to have in store for them.  
What they didn't know, was that there was a boy listening in on their conversation in the hallway. He was leaning on the door, in the abandoned hallway, since everyone else were in class, nobody saw him or noticed him missing from class, correction, he had a very good excuse, and was able to get out of class. He listened very carefully, if you didn't look carefully, you might not see it, but there was a smirk on his face, for he had caught every single word spoken in the reunion, and even what they were planning to do for Voldemort's attack on the school.  
  
**Finally, took me forever. The FF.net wouldn't let me upload it. Anyways, I hope you like this, I know it's weird, but review anyways.  
Take a wild guess at whom the boy is.  
What do you think? Should I make James and Harry make up in the next chapter? Or should I have them make up during.oops, said too much. Let's just say, or should I have them make up some other time? 


	5. chapter five

**Ok, here's the next chapter, hope I didn't keep you waiting for long, and just so you know, the boy, iz not Draco Malfoy, since I got that guess in some of the reviews. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I would put respond, but it would take like, half of the page, so yeah. I know my language is probably not as colorful (think language arts, not the $*!# kind of thing) but you can't blame me, I'm just a twelve (going to be thirteen in October) girl, so there u go then.**  
**PS I don't own anything, well, except for the plot and stuff, but that's it. I don't even own the computer that I'm currently using right now.**  
  
Harry Potter stormed out of the room, he couldn't believe that his father was alive all these years, and left him with his horrible 'relatives'.  
He walked for quite a while before remembering that he's not suppose to attend the lessons, so he decided that he might as well go back to the dungeons and listen to them explain.  
He traced his steps and stopped in front of Snape's door. He could sense, though he doesn't know how, that there was no wards or silencing charms casted on the room, so he leaned towards the door and listened to what was going on in the conversation that was going on in the room.  
About ten minutes later, he smiled. They had literally told him everything they had planned for Voldemort and more, without meaning to.  
He pushed the door open, and walked in, mean while, keeping his gaze towards the floor, "You forgot the silencing charm, professor."  
"Pardon?" Snape said, he seemed to be the only one who could hear him properly, because Sirius was in his dog form, chasing god-knows-what around the room, and Remus was half-asleep on the couch. Seleo, no, James was reading a very thick and old-looking book that and hadn't notice that Harry came in, until he spoke.  
"Harry, you're back." James said, smiling, "Listen, don't run out on me again or anything, okay? Just let me explain."  
"It's ok, I heard at the door, you guys didn't put the silencing charm on." Harry said, smiling back at his father, "Imagine if it was Malfoy at the door." (A/N Yeah, can you imagine that??? I bet you could)  
James looked surprised, "You heard EVERYTHING? Even the part about the defending plans?"  
"Yes, everything you said." Harry said, "There's one thing that's bothering me, dad."  
"What is it?" James asked, with a silly, lop sided grin hanging on his face.  
"You said that professor Snape and you are half-brother," Harry said, and shifted uncomfortably, "Is, is that true?"  
"Yes, unfortunately, it is." Snape said, and leaned back into the chair that he was sitting on, causing it to squeak, "It's rather complicated, your grandfather, on your father side, married my mother after your 'real' grandmother had died."  
"It's not very complicated," Harry said thoughtfully, "so it would make you my uncle or something?"  
"Yes it would, Harry." James said, "I'm really sorry you had to live with Petunia, she is really horrible, isn't she."  
"Yes, yes she is," Harry said, "But anyways, now I don't have to live with her anymore, do I?"  
"Of course not, you can live with me." James said, and chuckled, "If the worst happens, you can always live with your uncle."  
  
"In your dreams," Sirius, Harry and Snape said at the same time.  
"Padfoot, how nice of you to join us humans," James said, "And why not, Padfoot? It's only nature that he lives with one of his relatives."  
"I will NOT have MY godson living with a DEATHEATER." Sirius almost bellowed at James, "Not in a million years."  
"I will NOT take in a child, not to mention the boy-who-lived. If Voldemort finds out, he'll have my head, quite literally."  
"I am NOT about to live with a PROFESSOR, not to say the most hated on in Hogwarts." Harry said, but then covered his mouth as the sudden realization of what he just said came over him.  
"It's quite okay, Harry," James said with a grin, "I'm sure Severus already knows that he's the most hated professor of Hogwarts history."  
"I do," Snape said with a smirk, "And am very proud of my achievement, thank you very much."  
"I thought you guys hated each other." Harry said, and looked at his father, "What happened?"  
"Er, you see Harry, we were just, well, um." James was staring at his hands, and Harry was quite sure that he was blushing.  
"Your father decided to stop associating with me since I was sorted into Slytherin, added with the influence of Black, we became enemies, but we got that sorted out in our seventh year, when your father started dating your mother." Severus said, and actually smiled.  
"So why are you so horrible to me when in class then? You are my uncle." Harry said, and took a seat beside James.  
"I had to, for appearances sake," Severus said, and looked truly sorry, "We didn't know for sure if Voldemort was gone for good or not, so I still had to keep up my act as an ex-death eater around the Slytherins."  
"Okay, that explains a lot." Harry said thoughtfully, "So, what do we do now?"  
"We train you," James said, and got that look in his eyes whenever he's pulling a prank, "But we have to wake up dear Remus first, care to help me, Padfoot?"  
"What should we do to wake him up? Oh I know," Sirius leaned over and whispered something into James' ear.  
James pointed his wand at Sirius' throat, and muttered something in Latin that Harry didn't understand, but he saw Severus smirk when he looked over at him.  
"Mr. Lupin, young man," Sirius said, but McGonagall's voice came out, "Wake up, please pay attention in class."  
"Yes, professor, I'm awake," Remus immediately said, and sat up.  
Everyone in the room bursted into laughter, everyone except Remus, that is, he looked quite flustered, and pulled out his wand.  
James immediately went over to him and whispered something in his ear. Remus smirked and pointed his wand at Sirius, whispered something that Harry couldn't hear, and smiled at Sirius.  
"Padfoot, that was a very nice trick you played on me." Remus said calmly.  
"Oh no, what have you done to me?" Sirius asked, and found himself to have a high-pitched girl's voice. Apparently, Everyone except for Sirius found this highly amusing.  
"Remus J Lupin, set me right this instant!" Sirius bellowed, and it would have been very intimidating, if not for his girly voice.  
"You know," He said again, "James was the one who actually transformed my voice."  
"No I did not," James said, "Severus tell him,"  
"James didn't participate in the prank, Lord Voldemort came and transferred Black's voice, then he went after he hugged Harry." Severus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Severus!" James said, "You're my brother!"  
Remus shook his head, and muttered something at James, which made his wild black hair hot pink.  
"What do you think you are doing? Put me back this instant, young man." James said in an attempt to imitate McGonagall.  
This time everybody in the room laughed, and with a swish of his wand, Remus restored James and Sirius back to normal.  
"That's better," Sirius said, and glowered at James, "Traitor," he muttered.  
"Grow up, you two." Severus said, but joined in with the laughter anyway.  
So maybe this term isn't too bad for Harry after all.  
  
**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, now go and review, please. I would love it if someone tell me how to do the bold and italic and those fancy stuff. Please?! ** 


	6. chapter six

**_Hi there, sorry I haven¡¯t updated in a long time, but I got caught up with school work and all that, u know¡­_**

**_Anyway, here¡¯s the next chapter._**

**_Oh yea, and I don¡¯t own anything that looks familiar to u._**

****

Harry went down to the great hall for dinner, it was a pleasant chat that he had with his father, as well as his godfather, uncle, and old professor.

His father told him before he went that he was to meet them after dinner in the dungeons.

It had been a long day, especially with him trying to get Hermione and Ron from finding out what he was really doing, which proved to be more of a challenge than he first thought, since Hermione is already suspicious of something.

¡°There¡¯s nothing going on, Hermione, don¡¯t worry about me,¡± Harry reassured his friend for the thousandth time that day.

¡°But I still feel that you¡¯re keeping something from me though,¡± Hermione said before she sipped her pumpkin juice.

¡°I told you, everything¡¯s fine, don¡¯t worry about it, Hermione,¡± Harry said. Technically, he wasn¡¯t lying, everything _is_ fine, with the exception, of course, of Voldemort planning on attacking the school.

¡°Hermione, don¡¯t worry about it, okay? If anything was going on, Harry would have told us by now, right mate?¡± Ron said in between his chewing and swallowing.

Hermione looked at him disgustedly, but seemed to have finally agreed with the redhead.

¡°Harry, have you finished the potions essay that¡¯s due tomorrow?¡± Dean Thomas asked from across the table.

¡°Yeah, finished it last night,¡± Harry said, ¡°Did you?¡±

¡°Yeah, just wanted to make sure that you didn¡¯t forget.¡±

¡°What? What essay? What¡¯s due tomorrow?¡± Ron cried out suddenly, looking horrified, ¡°There¡¯s a potions essay due tomorrow and you didn¡¯t tell me??¡± He looked pointedly at Harry.

¡°I did, remember, I told you right before you went to bed, I said ¡®Ron, you better finish your essay now before you panic tomorrow,¡¯ and you said¡­well, I wasn¡¯t a hundred percent clear on what you said, sounded like some kind of grunt or something.¡± Harry said, acting innocently.

¡°Gosh, you guys,¡± Hermione cried over Ron¡¯s panicking, ¡°_I _finished _mine_ one the day that it was assigned.¡±

¡°Good, then, I can just copy off of you, right Hermione?¡± Ron asked hopefully.

¡°Of course not, I will be more than glad to help you, but you cannot copy, you¡¯re lucky enough that I let you copy my History of Magic notes.¡± Replied Hermione while reaching over to get more cookies.

¡°But Hermione¡­¡± Ron whined, sounding very much like a three-years-old boy who was begging for a new toy.

¡°NO, absolutely not.¡± Hermione said, something in her tone made Ron draw back slightly, ¡°It¡¯s not like you could copy off of me when you¡¯re taking your OWLs.¡±

¡°But¡­¡± Ron trailed off when Hermione glared at him.

¡°You guys, as much fun as it was listening to you two, I need to get going now, so I¡¯ll see you later.¡± Harry said, noticing that James, and Snape have both made their exits from the Great Hall.

¡°Where are you going, mate?¡± Ron asked.

¡°I, have detention with, um, Snape.¡± Harry lied quickly, ¡°Got it while I was in there this morning.¡±

¡°What for?¡± Hermione asked.

¡°Apparently, I need to put more effort into my work and scrubbing dirty cauldrons will help me with that.¡± Harry said, quoting from a detention that Snape had given him a long time ago.

¡°Well, good luck, mate.¡± Ron said, grinning at him.

¡°Yeah, I¡¯ll need it,¡± Harry said, and quickly made his exit.

He half walked half ran to the dungeons, hoping that he wasn¡¯t late or anything, he stepped in front of the door to the room that he was supposed to meet his father and Snape at.

He took a breath to make himself seem calmer than what he actually was feeling.

He stretched out his hand and knocked on the door, after a faint ¡®come in¡¯ was heard, he pushed the door silently.

He gasped at who he saw was in the room.

**_Sorry for leaving a cliffy, just couldn¡¯t resist._**

**_Once again I will ask you to guess who the person in the room is, it shouldn¡¯t be that hard._**

**_I¡¯m dedicating the next chapter to the first three people who gets it right._**

**_Please review!!!!_**

**_Till next time_**

**_Jayda!_**

saw


End file.
